A Mudblood and A Pureblood In love
by dramione4eva
Summary: Hermione is Head Girl and Draco is Head Boy. The 7th years go on a feild trip to an island that only Hogwarts knows about. And the chaperones are Hermione and Draco. No teachers whatsoever. So when the parties get started and people get stranded. Will blo
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger woke up to her annoying alarm clock that wouldn't stop ringing. She knocked it off the table and it stopped ringing. Slowly getting out of bed and putting her slippers on she heard her mother scream,"HERMS, HURRY UP OR YOU'LL MISS THE TRAIN!" Hermione went at Max. speed to get dressed. She ran to her closet and picked out her favorite outfit. It was a pair of low rider jeans and a black cami that had,'IT'S ALL ABOUT ME, DEAL WITH IT!" written in red letters. Hermione ran in her bathroom and brushed her now straight black hair with red highlights. She slipped on some red flip-flops and grabbed her trunk, which she had packed the night before, and ran downstairs. Her mother was already waiting in the car so she threw her trunk in the back seat and hopped in the car. They sped to the train station and Hermione kissed her mother goodbye. Walking onto the platform she ran into somebody, who had been standing in front of the entrance.

"I'm so sorry. Let me help you." a very familiar voice said. The person picked up her trunk and stuck it on the train. He lifter her up from the ground and started to introduce himself. "My name is.." Hermione looked up and screamed,

"Malfoy!" Draco stumbled back in surprise and screamed,

"Mudblood!" he mentally slapped himself and ran to the train. Hermione knew she had changed over the summer, but not so much as to result in Malfoy almost being nice to her. She had filled out in all the right places and she had the perfect curves, but she didn't think that it would change anything. Hermione shrugged it off and walked onto the train. She was Head Girl so she had to sit in the Head's compartment with the Head Boy. She walked into the Head's compartment only to find it empty. Disappointed, she sat down and pulled out a magazine called 'Teen People.' She sat there a while before she heard the compartment door open. She lowered the magazine and saw a pair of loafers staring back at her. As she made her way up the body she studied the guys clothing. He was wearing the Regular Hogwarts uniform, but when she got up to his torso she noticed that he had huge muscles that you could see through his shirt. Just as she was about to look up at his face a voice spoke.

"Like what you see, Mudblood? I sure do." came the voice of Draco Malfoy. Hermione heard the door lock. She then felt herself being pushed against the window by two strong arms. Draco had her pinned against the window and he was looking into her eyes. He kissed her and then pulled away. He kissed her again, but this time he slid his tongue across her lip, seeking entrance. Surprisingly she granted it. Her hands roamed up his shirt and his up hers. Hermione was just getting really into it when he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "That was just to show you what you can't have mudblood." and with that he walked out of the compartment, leaving a hurt and confused Hermione behind.

The train finally got to Hogwarts and Hermione went to look for Ron and Harry. She saw a flame of red hair in front of her so she tapped on their shoulder. The boy, who turned out to be Ron, turned around."Hermione?" His jaw hit the floor and drool came out of his mouth.  
"Hello to you to Ron." she said hugging him. Harry ran up to them, his jaw also dropping, but shrugged it off and hugged Hermione."How have you guys been?"

"Well we've been fine. What did you do with your hair?" Ron asked checking out her hair. He ran his fingers through it and Hermione swatted his hand away.

"I died it. Is that okay with you?" Ron shrugged and said,

"I guess." Hermione shook her head.

"That wasn't a rhetorical question Ronald." she walked to the Head's carriage and told Harry and Ron that she would see them later. She regretted it the second she entered the Head's carriage. Draco was sitting there, gazing out the window. She jumped in and took the seat across from him. Draco saw her come in and sat right next to her. She moved to the other side of the carriage.

"What are you mad at me mudblood?" he asked with a smirk.

"No I'm disgusted with you. Leave me alone." she turned her head to look out the window but he continued to aggravate her.

"I like what you've done with your hair. You look less like a filthy mudblood and more like a slut." that triggered it. Hermione slapped him across the face and turned her attention back to the window. Once they got to Hogwarts Hermione jumped out and ran to the Great Hall. She sat down at the Gryffindor table and waited for everyone to be seated so Dumbledore to start his speech.

She looked at the Slytherin table to see Draco glaring at her with a big red mark on his face. She suppressed a giggle and turned her attention towards Dumbledore, who was now starting his speech. "Welcome everybody. I have important announcements to make. Our new Head Girl and Head Boy are Draco Malfoy from Slytherin and Hermione Granger from Gryffindor." There was a loud applause from both tables. Dumbledore continued,"After the feast, you will not go to your rooms but back to the Hogwarts Express." This caused for the Great Hall to burst into discussion."Silence!" Dumbledore yelled. The room grew silent and dumbledore continued his speech,"I hope you packed your swim suits because we will be going to Hogwarts Island. It is an island owned by Hogwarts. We take 7th years to this island every 6 years. Now the rest of you will go straight to your common rooms. We are the only ones that know about this island, so try not to get lost, because if you get left there, you will live on that island for the next 6 years." Dumbledore laughed along with the rest of the Great Hall. "Now let's eat." the food appeared on the tables and conversations about the island were made.

After dinner was over the 1st through 6th years were sent back to their dorms and the 7th years stayed in the Great hall."Now you will have a partner that you are to stick with throughout the trip. Also none of the teachers will be going with you. Your chaperones will be the Head Girl and Boy." everybody in the Great Hall cheered. there were mutters of,"Booze." and "Skinny dipping."


	2. Chapter 2

This is so great! Hermione thought. Not only do I have to chaperone the field trip, but we have to share a tent together. Hermione walked back to the Hogwarts express, the 7th years in tow. Ron ran up to her.

"Hey Hermes. So you want to share a tent with me and Harry or are you going to share one with the girls?" Ron asked looking hopeful.

Hermione turned to him and frowned. "Sorry Ron I have to share a tent with Malfoy. You know Dumbledore's orders." Ron's ears turned redder than his ears and he stormed off muttering what sounded like' Stupid git' and 'trying to take my woman' Hermione thought of what Ron had said but was taken out of her thoughts by a very annoying voice.

"Just because you're sharing a tent with my man Mudblood doesn't mean you can have him. Watch where you put your hands, because if I find them on him, you will pay." Parkinson sneered. And ran towards Malfoy who was a few steps ahead of her. She grabbed his arm and he pulled away from her, a disgusted look on his face. Hermione smiled to herself. Yeah he rather have my hands on him then yours pug face. Then she realized what she was thinking. No way would she ever put her hands on him in the first place. Yeah but I wouldn't mind him putting his hands all over me! She mentally slapped herself at the thought and continued walking towards the Hogwarts Express. Climbing aboard, she bumped into someone and they both fell over. Hermione went to get up and looked at the person she had fell on. It was Malfoy. There faces were a few inches apart and they were getting closer and closer. As their lips were about to touch, Hermione came to her senses and turned her head to the side, so he kissed her cheek instead.

She pulled herself up and walked away like nothing had happened. Malfoy was still on the floor, thinking of what he just did. Damn. Now she thinks I have feelings for her. He got up and smoothed out his robes. What was I thinking? Letting the Mudblood get that close to me. He walked away and tried to get the picture of her face staring into his out of his mind, but that didn't happen.

Hermione walked in the Heads compartment thinking about what she had almost done. What if she had kissed Malfoy? Would there have been anything between them? No! Of course not. They were enemies and that's what they will always be. Hermione sat there for a few minutes pondering over the thought. She finally got the thought out of her head and started to think of how she was going to control everybody. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs would be no problem, but the Gryffindors and Slytherins were going to be impossible to control. After thinking of how impossible it would be to control the Slytherins, seeing as they only thought of her as a filthy Mudblood, she decided to get help from Malfoy. No matter how much she hated him and he her, they had to work together or every girl in 7th year would end up getting pregnant . The compartment door opened and Malfoy walked In. speak of the devil! she thought.

"Look Malfoy, I know you hate me and I hate you, but we are going to have to work together or else every girl in our 7th year is going to get pregnant." she said, trying to act as nothing had happened between the two, as Malfoy sat down across from her. Malfoy nodded and pulled out a magazine called," Play Wizard" Hermione didn't know what the magazine was about but she had a feeling that it was very much alike the muggle magazine," Play Boy" She looked at him, disgusted. The she noticed what he was wearing. He had changed out of his wizard's robes and into some black slacks and a white muscle shirt. His torso was so muscular, she pictured herself running her hands up his chest. You could see his chest slowly moving up and down as he breathed in and out. She saw his bare, muscular arms and pictured her body against his. She couldn't help moan a little. Malfoy put down his magazine and looked at Hermione. She was looking him up and down and he thought her heard her let out a moan.

He looked at her. She had also changed out of her robes and into some hip huggers and a small black t-shirt that said Hottie in red letters. Malfoy had to admit that she had grown over the summer. Her breasts were more filled out and she had very nice curves on her. Her shirt matched her black and red hair. It suited her for some reason. He noticed that she was still looking at his body and she didn't notice that he was staring at her also. He decided to break the silence before things got out of hand. "Like what you see Mudblood?" He said with a smirk. She snapped out of her trance. And looked up at him. Man does he look sexy or what?

"As a matter of fact I do!" she said with a seductive smile. Malfoy's eyes grew wide in shock and she clamped her hands over her mouth. Did I just say that out loud? "I didn't mean to say that. It was an accident!" she explained still shocked at herself for even thinking that about him.

"Sure whatever you say Mudblood." He said getting up and heading for the door. That was it, Hermione had enough of him calling her a Mudblood. She jumped up from her seat and pushed him against the window of the train.

"Never, and I mean Never call me a Mudblood again or I'll make your life a living hell." she said as anger filled her eyes. Malfoy was shocked at her sudden outburst . He smirked at her and asked,

"Is that a threat Granger?" he asked not daring to call her Mudblood.

"No Malfoy. That's a promise!" With that she released him and ran out of the compartment. Malfoy sat there bewildered. So Granger does have a wild side! he thought to himself.Hermione could not believe what she had just done. She was kind of proud of herself though. Hermione promised herself that she wasn't going to let Malfoy put her down ever again. Because she would keep her promise. 

She checked all the compartments and made sure everybody was behaving. When she came to one compartment she saw something that would certainly not be allowed at Hogwarts. There was Pansy Parkinson making out with Blaise Zabini. It looked like it was going to be more than just making, in a minute. She was just about to stop them, when she thought to herself. Why stop them? Let them have their fun. They can deal with the consequences later. If she told they would just call her a goody to shoes. And she didn't want to be called that anymore. Hermione wanted to be the girl that her muggle friends knew. The wild and crazy Hermione, that no one in the Wizarding knew. Pretty soon they would know the Wild and crazy Hermione that she had been hiding from the Wizarding World for 6 years. Tonight when they got to the island, and everyone wanted to party, she would party with them, just like she does every Friday and Saturday night during the summer.


End file.
